The example embodiments consistent with the example embodiment relate to image sensor and methods for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to image sensors including a photodiode and methods for manufacturing the same.
In a related art, image sensor is a device that converts an optical image signal into an electrical signal. The image sensor includes a plurality of pixel regions that receive incident light and converts the received light into an electric signal. Each of the plurality of pixel regions includes a photodiode. As a degree of integration of the image sensor has been increased, a size of each of the plurality of pixel regions has been reduced and crosstalk from adjacent pixel regions can occur or a dark current can be generated.